Hero
by Zaratan
Summary: On that first day of pre-school, a hero is born. A songfic to the tune of mariah Carey's Hero.


Okay folks, this is hopefully just something to ease me back into a writing groove. A little songfic to get back into the swing of things. The song is Hero by Mariah Carey. Hope you enjoy.

**Hero**

Kim Possible smiled as she bounced the ball around the schoolyard. It was the most fun she had had since her parents dropped her off at pre-school for the first time. She hadn't wanted to leave her Mom and her new baby sister, but her Mommy and Daddy insisted that she would have fun.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart_

Even despite the boys who were so mean to her in class, she knew her Daddy was right. She would have fun. She just hoped she could make a friend like her daddy had promised her._  
_

_You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
_

The ball bounced over to the tree and with a laugh, Kim chased after it. It rolled to a slow stop and Kim reached down and picked it up. With considerable glee, she lifted the ball over her head, intending to throw it once more._  
_

_There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul_

It was with surprise she found the ball no longer in her grasp. Her face fell as she tried to figure out what happened. "Huh?"_  
_

_And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
_

Looking up, she spied one of the boys that was bothering her before. "Hey." He was holding the ball in his hands as he hung from the tree, and she felt a bit of fear as she looked up at him._  
_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on_

"Give it, it was my turn." Kim frowned as she watched the other two bullies surrounding her, and the one hanging from the tree passed it to the strange boy with blue skin. He threw the ball over her head, and Kim grasped futilely for it. _  
_

_And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
_

Kim felt the urge to cry as the blue skinned kid grabbed the ball in his hands and held it there. "Oh, it was your turn. We had no idea. Here." Kim's hopes flared as he held out the ball to her, but were dashed just as quickly when he pulled it away from her. The grin on his face was just mean. "Psych!"_  
_

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong_

It was when all three of them moved closer to her that Kim heard a voice behind her. "Leave her alone. It's her turn."_  
_

_And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
_

Kim looked over to see the brave boy who was standing up for her, and she didn't feel quite as scared any more. She almost smiled when he continued to speak. "Taking turns is the basic principle of preschool. The jungle law of daycare is behind us. We have structure, we have rules!"_  
_

_It's a long road  
And you face the world alone_

Just when Kim thought everything would be all right after all, the chubby boy pushed her to the ground and all three of them turned on the boy who had stood up for her. As she saw the grass stain on her new outfit her Mommy had gotten her, she couldn't stop the tear that escaped._  
_

_No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
_

Kim walked off with her head hanging. She didn't want to be here anymore, not if all the kids were going to be mean to her like this. They hurt her and teased her and made her sad. But then she thought about that one boy who had stood up for her._  
_

_You can find love  
If you search within yourself_

With the thought of the boy, she heard the cruel laughter as the three mean bullies moved in on him. Kim felt the anger flare within her as she heard them. It wasn't fair. That boy only stood up to them for her and now he was going to be hurt for that._  
_

_And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
_

With the anger came the words her daddy had told her just that morning. She was a Possible, and anything was possible for a Possible!_  
_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on_

She could see the young boy backed up against a pole, and could hear him as he tried to talk the bullies into leaving him alone. "I'm warning you. I have an imaginary friend. He's huge! RUFUS!" It didn't stop them though. In fact, it looked like they were going to hit him, and Kim couldn't let that happen._  
_

_And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
_

"Hey bullies!" She could see the cruel smiles on their faces as they turned to look at her, but she could also see those smiles fade when they saw she wasn't hiding from them anymore. She remembered something she had seen on TV that she had practised a few times, and hoped it would work. She flipped onto her hands and then pushed off, launching her foot out. "HIYAHHH!"_  
_

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong_

She hit the big blue meanie first and he flew back, narrowly missing the boy who had helped her.. She clenched her fists as she turned back to the other two, and she could see the previous smiles were completely gone. Now it was her turn to smile._  
_

_And you finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
_

"You meanies won't be bothering us any more." Kim took a step closer and both of them backed up quickly. They grabbed their blue friend and started to run away. Kim chased after them for a couple of steps but let them continue to run away._  
_

_Oh ho, Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow_

Kim's smile softened as she turned back to the boy who had helped her. He still had his hands covering his head and she didn't think he had seen anything that had happened in the last minute. She placed a hand on his arm, lowering his arm so that she could see his face._  
_

_But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yea  
_

The boy looked startled when his arm was lowered, but that disappeared quickly when he saw Kim's smiling face. "Hey, did Rufus take care of those guys already? I knew he could do it." Kim's smiled just widened further._  
_

_Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time, you find the way, hey  
_

Kim stuck out her hand. "Thanks so much for helping me. I'm Kim Possible."

Ron froze for a moment, looking down at the hand in front of him before taking it in his. "I guess my cootie shot can handle it. I'm Ron Stoppable."_  
_

_Then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on_

Kim watched as Ron looked to see where the three bullies had run to. "Did that one kid have opposable toes?"

Kim giggled loudly. "You're weird, but I like you."_  
_

_And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
_

The bell rang, signalling the end of their outdoor time. Ron's smile brightened further. "Come on, it's snack time. I'll share with you if you want."

Kim took his hand as they dashed back into the school. She knew at that moment she had made the best friend she was ever gonna have._  
_

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong_

Kim at 76 years of age smiled as she remembered that first day she met that goofy little boy in pre-school. She kissed her fingers before pressing them to the stone in front of her. "I never would have been a hero if it hadn't been for you Ron." _  
_

_And you finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
_

"I'll be with you soon my love, for that next big adventure." Before rising to her feet, Kim Stoppable traced the words engraved onto the tombstone, her fingers tracing the words reverently.  
__

_**Husband  
Father  
Grandfather  
Hero**__  
_

_That a hero lies in you  
Mmm, that a hero lies in you _


End file.
